


拖更

by SHIIIEN



Series: KR&KR [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, 分级变动了, 摸鱼, 谜之现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“皮格马利翁”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: KR&KR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为lof上挂了一章，我就索性都扔到ao3上吧，不过剩的也不多了
> 
> 吊诡脑洞，清奇设定
> 
> 虽说和《恋物》是一个系列，但这篇其实很随便，不要期望太高【
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，随时可能会修

Rey，全银河系的英雄，终于在第十个胜利日庆典到来之际回归了原力。

传出这则悲报的，是她生前的好友之一，Finn，也是接过她的绝地古籍、代她重建了绝地训练营的新觉醒力敏：“Rey走得非常平静……”

毫无留恋。

——

抱着枕头眼冒金星的Rey在心底狠狠发誓，自己这辈子一滴酒也不会再碰了——就像上辈子一样。

啊，终于全都想起来了。这直接到了下午的一觉确实没有白睡，足够她走马灯似的再经历一遍那远在另一个世界的三十年了。

记事以来，Rey就是个生活在福利院的孤儿。但她不太合群，总被其他小朋友嘲笑“傻子”——字面意思，她的反应确实总慢别人半拍。女孩自己也很难过、很着急，可她就是觉得自己的脑袋里好像被塞进了一团迷雾，朦朦胧胧地阻碍她思考任何事……随着她一点一点长大，这种感觉倒是也在慢慢消失，直到少女自己都忘记了幼年时的这一遭，甚至还经常自我调侃“真不知道我小时候怎么能那么蠢”。

而昨天，是她的十九岁生日。不知为何，Rey总觉得“十九”这个数字非常特殊，尤其是体现在年龄上时。于是当晚，她嗨得比成年那次还要疯，拉着一干好友就去学校的酒吧对瓶吹。想象一下，硬生生拿啤酒把自己给怼翻了，当时该是怎样的一副地狱景象图。具体的，女孩也不太记得了，只知道最后是千杯不醉的Rose将自己送回了公寓，还陪着在厕所狂吐不止的自己照顾了好久……这就是亚洲人的酒量吗？

再之后，就是一头扎进被子里失去知觉。或者说，失去了肢体上的知觉。她的精神似乎异常亢奋，天上地下地来回乱窜，十九年来所发生过的一切有的没的都乱序播放了一遍，又一遍，再一遍……等等，这片沙漠是哪？她不记得自己有去过这种地方旅行啊，谁不知道她最喜欢长满绿植的地方了……这小女孩长得有点眼熟啊，眉眼怎么越看越有几分自己的味道？她在叫谁别走啊……

就像之前说过的，从凌晨三点到下午五点，足够少女看完自己的另一个人生了——毕竟，三十年并不算长。

是呢，他那时也才三十岁。Ben Solo死的时候，也只有三十岁。Ben……Ben Solo……那个——混蛋！挺有能耐啊，十年里一次原力英灵都不愿显现？他但凡敢说这是“为了不打扰你接之后的人生”，自己绝对把他揍到连Leia都不认识。

本想着回归原力了，自己就终于能“追杀”Ben的英灵了。然而，她的一切知觉都在消散的那一刻被封闭了，就像被关进了一个漆黑小匣子，时间这一概念也不再具有任何意义——也许是亿万年之久，也许只是弹指一挥间，Rey形容不来那种自己根本无法理解和参透的时间比例，只记得自己下一次“重见光明”时，便是被一位衣衫褴褛的老人从低处（也许是地上？）小心翼翼地抱了起来，一边笨拙地轻轻摇晃，一边尽量温和地哄着：“不怕不怕，我送你去福利院。你爸妈虽然不要……不见了，但总会有别人继续陪你的。”

重获新生的代价，是女孩暂时失去了原先的记忆——刚降生不久的婴儿，大脑当然无法处理那样复杂的信息；包括她后来一段时间内的“痴傻”，想必也与这个不协调脱不了干系。

至少用科学解释的话，是这么回事。

如今，机缘巧合也好，命中注定也罢，她已经全想起来了。古籍里似乎也有关于“轮回”的记载，但内容却少之又少。也是，生与死的奥秘从来就不是人能轻易探寻的。而且，Rey眼下有更重要的事情要做：这一世，这个世界，也有Rose、Poe、Finn等等的“老熟人”，和上一世的他们一模一样。那么，会不会……会不会……

“Poe？正好……”少女都要怀疑这个世界也有原力了，她正想联系他们呢，Poe就自己先把电话打来了。只不过，那个熟悉的声音倒是先把她打断了。

“Rey！Rey！你先听我说你先听我说！你今天下午有没有空？江湖救急！我昨天喝断片，出了大事！”

“……我有重要的事要问……啊？你出什么大事了？Finn在你床上了？还有什么叫‘今天下午’，现在已经是下午了好吗?”

“噗……当然不是！但比那个要恐怖一百倍！我……我给我一个小时候的邻居发短信，说他母上大人托我帮他物色了个相亲对象，明天下午六点——也就是不到一小时后——在广场拐角的那家咖啡店见面……Rey我知道这很扯，你能不能先听我说完？主要是他和他爸妈从小就聚少离多，所以关系并不是特别热络，这就导致他压根没有再去求证这件事，而是直接‘听话’地服从了‘母亲’的安排。但问题就在于，事实上他对他爸妈的感情绝对不冷淡，和这个词连边都沾不上！所以，一旦他发现我这是发酒疯拿着他母亲的名头恶作剧，他绝对绝对绝对会杀了我。”

“不是……他真就信了？这种东西他就毫无疑问地信了？”

“是啊，我五分钟前刚醒，就看到他说他会按时到了。甚至还让我‘以后少给她出这种馊主意，也少管闲事’……他还以为我这是在和他爸妈一起，想办法让他‘不孤单’、‘不因为一直孤身一人而与社会脱节’呢。拜托，虽然他的确是个孤僻的怪咖，但我怎么可能闲得没事去管他？就他那样我还介绍女孩子给他，这不是害人吗？”

“呃……所以？我救什么急？”

“Rey，求你——我请明天的午餐——你等下去见一下他，假装相亲，演个戏，走个过场，然后说感觉不合适……这就是个，呃……善意的谎言，对，善意的谎言。求你了，Rey，你不能见死不救！”

“Poe，我觉得你应该为自己的行为买单，你应该去向他道歉，然后求得他的原谅。而且更重要的，我没功夫帮你应付这个，我有非常非常急的东西要找，所以……”

“Rey！Rey！我保证我以后有关他的事都绕着走！就这一次！你要找什么，我帮你，帮到底！只要你走一趟……话说你要找什么，是昨天丢的吗？”

“我要找一个人，叫Ben Solo，他可能还有一个名……”

“等等，你俩已经认识了？那不是更好吗，这样就更加有理有据了，你到时候就说……喂？喂？Rey？你还在吗？”

——

傍晚的咖啡馆很是热闹。但在Rey的眼中，所有其他景物都模糊成了斑驳的色块，所有其他声响都消音成为静谧——只有黑发黑衣的他坐在角落里，和着暖黄色的灯光，噼里啪啦地对着电脑打着字。男人敲得很认真，时不时伸手扶一下鼻梁上的眼镜，看起来有点呆，又很柔软。

Rey自己都没有意识到，她正一步步地向着Ben Solo的桌子走去。她就这么望着他，眼里只有他，拼了命地将似乎永远也停不下来的泪珠都挤出眼眶，不允许任何东西阻碍自己的目光一遍又一遍近乎贪婪地勾勒着他的轮廓。一直等走到男人跟前，女孩才怔怔地叫了一声“Ben”，哑哑的气音轻飘飘地消失在了嘈杂的空气中……但他听到了，Ben听到了，然后抬起了头，有些惊异地看着泪流满面的Rey：

“你……找我？”


	2. Chapter 2

讲道理，现在这个景象太容易引起误会了——大学生模样的少女站在桌前委屈吧唧地掉着眼泪，对象是一位看上去就比她大了不少的“成熟”男人……这不怪邻桌的老夫妇会时不时表情古怪又鄙疑地偷瞟一眼坐在那里的Ben Solo。

很不公平啊。这混蛋怎么看都是把前世的事忘了个一干二净，倒是徒留她一肚子复杂至极的情愫无处发泄。能怎么说，揪着他的衣领怒吼“你还知道你上辈子有多可恶吗”？虽然很不想承认，但这一世的Ben Solo是无辜的。啧。重点是，现在无论怎么质问这个男人也都没有任何意义，因为对他来说，那些都是不存在的事……罢了罢了，就从零开始吧，这不也正是自己一直梦寐以求的吗？

“Poe……咳，Poe叫我来的。我因为，呃……刚知道自己有一门考试挂了，所以……不好意思，我有点失控。”女孩的鼻音很重，虽说是在为自己的异常做解释，却也恰好顺路拯救了Ben的风评——周围几桌人在发现他们今天这是第一次见面后，立马惭愧地收回了注意力。“您好，Ben Solo，我是Rey。”

“没、没关系的，Rey……快请坐吧。叫我Ben就好，也别用敬称了。”不知为何，他也稍微卡壳了一下，然后才像是反应过来什么一样递过去了一张餐巾纸，“呃……你还是个学生？怎么会来，会来……”

“哦谢谢你……”刚刚坐下的Rey顺手接过了纸巾，几下擦干净了脸上的湿痕，“会来相亲？其实……我也不知道。Poe跟我大概提了几句，我就感觉自己好像应该来看看。虽然我是才大二，但我觉得没什么啊。”

“那……”他显然吞下去了什么话，又硬生生挤出了些别的，“那就来聊聊吧，咳。你也是这所理工学院的？”

“也？”

“也。我是物理系的，后来专攻雷达探测……不过现在在做一些专业不对口的事。”

“啊？雷达？”少女也意识到自己的疑惑有些突兀，“我是说，没想到我们是校友，对，没想到是校友……那个，我读机械，不用多说还只是本科。话说你所说的‘专业不对口’是……？”

“我离开了北校区的研究所，专职……专职写小说。”说着，Ben一把扣上了自己的笔记本。

“……”Rey不知道自己脸上的问号是不是已经多到了影响社交礼仪的地步，她发誓自己在努力平复，“作家、作家很棒啊，真的。那……那我能要一下书名吗，我……我很感兴趣，想拜读一下。”

老天爷啊Ben Solo写的书！Ben Solo竟然写书！

“我……我……”但他似乎有些窘迫，目光躲闪地扶了好几次眼镜，“给认识的人看，我还是觉得很不好意思，实在是对不起……也许以后的某天？我会努力放开的，一定。”

“没事没事，也是我唐突了。我就随口一问，你不要有压力。我们换个话题……”

哈，完全无所谓，她大不了自己去找——赌上Palpatine之名，这个男人的笔名绝对是见了鬼的“Kylo Ren”。


	3. Chapter 3

很不幸，Rey把自己的“Palpatine之名”输了个一干二净。

女孩回家后的第一件事，就是打开浏览器输入了“Kylo Ren”。而搜索结果果然有这么个词条，也确实是和小说有关的……只不过，与她的预想实在是有些出入呢。巨大的出入。

首先，Kylo Ren并非是谁的笔名，而是某部系列小说的男主角。能理解吧，那种每一部都是独立的世界观和故事，但主角又全是同一拨人的系列作品。至于作者——Matt？这是谁啊？他（或者是她？）又是什么机缘巧合会用Kylo的名字？她不信会有不相干的人平白无故就给自己的小说人物起这个名字，精准无误的两个单词Kylo Ren。难道这Matt也知道上辈子的东西……种种疑虑，使得Rey立刻点进了最新发布的那本的试读章节。

嗯，魔幻题材，海妖Kylo Ren（噗嗤）爱上了船长Kira，随后……

等一下。

这Kira又是哪个啊。

更令女孩火大的是，这位作者字里行间都在表达Kira是如何如何勇敢如何如何有魅力，明里暗里的赞美之词不要钱似的往外撒——也怪不得“海妖想把自己的心脏都送给甲板上的女孩”，啧。所以说这个看似男名的Matt实则是个女人吗，并且也保留了对上辈子的记忆，然后现在在这里写这种东西意淫她的Ben？Rey一丝也不觉得自己这是神经过敏异想天开，因为她自己就是个活生生的例子……她是指“保留记忆”这个方面。

呕，她才不会写这么些有的没的来幻想呢。不是你的，再怎么觊觎也不可能成为你的——Rey翻了个白眼，颇为骄傲地回想着自己当初与男人的精神链接。他的脑海里，可是完完全全只有她一个人的身影。

但有一说一，既然这一世自己在毫无知觉的情况下又结识了Rose他们，甚至连Ben也都本就是Poe要“介绍”给她认识的——似乎冥冥之中，“相关人员”就是会不由自主地再一次凑到一起。那是不是代表，这个Matt其实也会在周围的哪个朋友圈里呢？

这么想着，Rey立马给Poe发了一条短信——“对了，Poe，你认不认识一个叫Matt的人？或者外号是这个的？”——她倒要看看，是谁在对Ben心怀不轨，而这个人在前世又是个什么位置上的角色。

等待好友回复的同时，女孩耐不住好奇去翻了翻小说下边的读者评论。除过几条一本正经点评剧情和文笔的之外，剩下的人都几乎只有一个意思：每一部里Kylo和Kira之间的张力都很强，确定不出个番外、或着在下一部时安排他俩做一场？

安排个鬼！有多远滚多——这个留言又是什么意思？是在说有个叫MRT的同人作者已经为每一本都写过很多篇床戏了吗？这是闲得没事有毛病吗？跟着瞎掺和什么啊！原力啊，她一想到Ben和别的女人做的场景，脑子里就全是黑暗面的念头……看来，自己还是挺对得起那个姓氏的。

而Poe的语音回信也来得很合时宜，让正在炸毛的女孩听完后下意识动了动手指想要召唤光剑。

“朋友，你难道意外地对Ben有点感觉？都开始问他的事了……你是不是听到有人叫他Matt了？其实故事很简单，就是他还在北校区时，有次他们实验室出了成果，全体人员一起去喝酒庆祝。Ben喝多了以后，面无表情地对着吧台发呆。于是，就有人问他：‘Ben？你还好吗？要不要点杯水什么的？’然后，名场景就来了——据说Ben听到这话后先是冷冷地瞪了那人一眼，然后扶了扶眼镜，字正腔圆地来了一句：‘Ben Solo——已经死了。我是Matt，一个雷达技工。’噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……咳，不好意思，主要这实在是太好笑了哈哈哈哈哈……再之后，所有当天在场的和后来听说这事的，都在好一段时间内叫他Matt哈哈哈哈哈……Ben甚至为了怼我们，还把自己各种能改的ID都换成了Matt，噗……”

……

更气了呢。

几乎是Poe“话音刚落”，Rey又收到了一条文字短信，是下午刚交换了手机号的Ben，问她这周末有没有空再出来聊聊。

当然——好啊。他最好能解释清楚，这个“和Kylo Ren天生一对”的Kira到底是怎么来的。


	4. Chapter 4

Ben Solo正消化着史无前例的不真实感。甚至让他这个物理系博士产生了“我是不是不该迷信科学”的想法……好吧，倒也没那么严重。大概。

一切的开始，似乎是他十四年前的初次梦遗。十五岁的青少年嘛，很正常的。刚踏入青春期的Ben也和大多数人一样，做了一场春梦，醒来后偷偷去洗了寝具。据说如果还能记得梦中的细节的话，那这个人的性偏好就基本定下来了——巧了，卫生间里正鬼鬼祟祟地手洗床单的Ben Solo，全程都在脑内循环着刚刚的那段旖旎。

趴伏在自己身下喘息哭叫的，是一位约摸长了他几岁的大姐姐。他们好像在一间破旧的休息室里，衣服卷着被子被扫到了床下。空间很狭小，氧气也不够用，但自己的脑袋压根就没空处理这些无关紧要的信息——仿佛浑身上下所有其他的细胞都死了，唯有与她相接触的那一点地方才活着。手里是她泛着薄汗的纤细腰肢，腰腹随着不知餍足的摆动一次次贴上她肉感挺翘的臀瓣……以及身下正狠狠在她身体里烙上所有权的那个东西，也被大概是世间最温热美好的地方缠着吮吻。

他想凑过去看看，方才绷着身体高潮了一次的姐姐到底长什么样子。可她不准，只是嘤咛着把脸埋进了枕头里，怎么哄也不抬头。于是，他便有些懊恼地继续顶弄，甚至还加大了力道，放快了速度。可能因为是梦吧，事情的发展总会朝着自己希望的方向延伸——他的每一记惩戒都不偏不倚地落到了该去的位置，已是敏感至极的弱点没一个能逃过他的苛责。所以，她比他更先涌出了液体，挤出交合的缝隙想将他也推出去……只不过，这种微不足道的反抗，顶多让他更加舒畅地在最隐秘的禁地埋下标记。

也许是因看不见她的面容而借机泄愤，也许只是第一次尝到如此毁天灭地的欢愉——记得在浇灌进去的同时，自己也一口咬上了她的后颈，细滑光洁的肌肤磨着他的牙齿，稍稍用力就尝到了一丝血腥。再之后，他就忽然回到了现实，咬破的是自己的嘴唇，染脏的是自己的被单……还真是狼狈啊。

Ben觉得，按照常理来说，自己应该是喜欢这种大姐姐类型的女生的。然而，哪怕是读到了硕士，也没有哪个学姐之类的激起他内心的波澜，连朵小水花都看不着。

要知道，黑发黑眸的忧郁少年还是挺招大姐姐喜欢的。

就这么一年一年地过着，每年都会梦到那个女子两三回，和她做上两三回；至于她没来时，就每周想象着她两三回。虽说没一次能成功看清她的真实样貌，但他能感觉到，这个绞着自己不松口的少女好像一直都定格在当时的年岁——从十五岁时自己的大姐姐，到二十五岁时自己的小姑娘。

原来如此。自己要的，从来就不是哪个特定的类型。可是，他要上哪去找一个根本不存在的女孩啊？万一、万一哪天，自己再也梦不到她了，她又一个人跑了……怎么办？

说起来，他第一次动笔也就是在这前后吧。与其说这些梦境和梦中的少女给了他灵感，倒不如说是他在想办法发泄自己心中根本无解的焦虑与烦躁。但说真的，他在文字创作方面的天赋貌似远远高于搞雷达。没别的意思，也不是瞧不起哪个，只是自己好像更适合写东西，而非一天到晚对着那堆破铜烂铁捣鼓来捣鼓去。对不起。但就，无法否认啊，他仅仅是起了一个头，脑袋里就行云流水般地补完了整个故事。

首先，要有一个不知道从哪冒出来的女孩，以及一个被她深深困扰着的男人。男人总是冥冥之中能感觉到女孩的存在，但又什么蛛丝马迹也抓不到。啊，需要一个相遇的契机，需要一个相遇的契机……这样好了，男人在追查什么东西，而它恰好落入了女孩的手中……情报！对，情报最合适了，可能是对家的下一步重要战略部署——等等，那他们就得是对立面的了……没事，对立面也好，他们之后都会致力于相互把对方拉入自己的阵营，就这么纠缠着，希望对方能站在自己的身边。嗯……总觉得女孩一刚开始是会站在“正义的一方”的，那男人就去“邪恶的一方”吧，最好还并不是最高位者，但也拥有一点自己的亲信……Knights of Ren怎么样？男人的名字，他的名字就叫……就叫……

Kylo吧。Kylo Ren。

而那个女孩——

Kira。她是Kira from nowhere。

于是，刚做完手头的项目，Dr. Solo毫无预兆地退出了研究组，一心一意地写起了小说。他用的笔名还是和同事喝醉酒、出了洋相那次所得来的“Matt”。

大概用了一年时间，他完成了那个故事，The Abduction。只是故事里的两位主角，在光暗之间挣扎撕裂的Kylo和Kira，没能完成他们的愿望。Ben自己也不知道自己为什么会给他们一个这样的结局，明明……明明他的初衷，是想将梦里的姑娘寄托在一个什么上。可键盘敲着敲着，宿命就降临了，哪怕他在划下句点时早已是泪流满面。

文章被发表在了一个付费阅读的平台上，这种网站现下很是流行。有人说他的“写作基本功“仍待提高，有人感叹这结局实在唏嘘，有人夸赞他将两位主角之间的张力塑造得极好……而Ben一眼看到心坎里的，是一些这样的留言——“那个世界不值得他们。希望另一个时空的他们能有个好结果”。

他的确，是没打算只写这么一个故事的。他的本意就是要创造千千万万个世界，Kylo能攥紧Kira，自己就能攥紧她。因此，在沉寂了不到两个月，Matt就开了连载，是一个新的长篇，但主角还是Kylo和Kira。一个连载完了就开另一个新的，或者时不时插播一个短篇，不同的时间背景和不同的世界设定……却是基本都能有个美满的结局。

就像是在补偿那个痛到刻骨铭心的第一个故事。

真好啊。如此，他便能与女孩朝夕相处、共赴千万种不同的人生了——在他亲手搭建的无数个白日梦里。

所以，当Poe半夜三更发短信让他去相亲时，Ben其实想直接回个“滚”字。但怎么说呢，好歹也有自己母亲的意思，而且约的地点也是十分适合敲字的咖啡馆……罢了罢了，既不耽误写东西，又不用拂了母亲的面子，那就去一趟吧，反正也可以在应付完后“觉得不合适。”

直到他抬起了头，直到他看见了正在自己面前不停掉眼泪的小姑娘。

她说，她的名字是Rey。

这确实是个完全陌生的面孔——尽管梦中的少女也从未露面过——但他就是知道，每一根神经都在颤抖：是她了，绝对是她，Rey，Rey……她合该叫作Rey的，她合该叫Rey。

实在是不敢彻彻底底放下心去相信眼前的这一切啊……这都是真的吗？还是说又是一次梦醒即梦碎？可她、可她确实就坐在自己的对面，平复着因为挂科而有些激动的情绪；甚至到后来，她还会时不时送出一抹甜甜的笑容——老天啊……

看来，自己今晚又有的忙了。


	5. Chapter 5

“Rey？我是Ben，Ben Solo。不知道经过今天下午那几个小时的相处……呃……你愿不愿下周六再和我一起去哪里坐坐？如果你有时间和兴趣的话。我……我很希望你能答应我。”

“我知道是你，Ben Solo。当然好啊，我也特别期待能再和你见上一面呢，特别特别期待: )”

Rey气呼呼地回完消息后，冲了个澡就直接闷头睡下了——这导致她第二天获得了一只已经自动关机了的手机。不过也无妨，反正是周日。

但显然，这事可没那么容易就放下。终于在下一次见面的前三天，也就是周三，女孩都已经关灯躺下了，却在烦躁地翻腾了几个来回后还是犹犹豫豫地摸起了手机，搜索了“MRT”这三个字母。行吧行吧她承认自己是端不住这口气，就是想要看看别人会怎么写Kylo与另一个女人的床戏，即使明知道这将会是一场自虐。谁不知道，这世上最不缺的就是“道理我都懂”？而结果也确实在意料之中，Rey差点没把手机活活捏碎——幸好，她已经不再是力敏了。

这位在她看来“唯恐天下不乱”的MRT是在一个似乎蛮有名的同人网站上更新着他（或者这回是个“她”？）的作品，清一色的全是Kylo和Kira的E级文章。她大致扫了一圈简介，应该大部分都是Matt……还Matt个鬼啊那就是Ben Solo！咳，其中一大部分都是基于Ben已经创作出来的那些小说而“补完”的FSK18内容，再有一小部分则是他自己的“原创PWP”。比方说她前两天看到的那篇人鱼Kylo的故事，文中还只是在暗示Kira会被他同化成人鱼，MRT竟然就已经弄出来一篇纯度极高的“转化过程”了——“若要彻底完成转化，就必须一直与那条为她标上‘记号’的人鱼交配，一直交配，直到少女也长出了鳃，双腿也化成了鱼尾”……啧，说得跟真的一样。

于是，“那一个”见了鬼的Kira就没日没夜地和“那一个”Kylo在沙滩礁石以及海面上各种欢爱，换了数不清的姿势，硬生生在无尽的高潮和人鱼的黏稠浊液中成为了他的同类，他的爱人……啊，就很气。这还只是其中一篇。凭什么？虽然这些只是一堆虚构的情节，但讲道理，她和Ben也才做过几次，于Crait分别后的一年里，偷偷摸摸地隔着万千星系——对哦，他们甚至都还没真正地肌肤相贴过，她是说“真正地”，“不通过原力链接地”。

更重要的是，这个Kira还是Ben自己搞出来的，没他的话也不会有什么MRT和一票种类丰富的小黄文……不是，这MRT还真敬业啊，上周日的凌晨三点还新发了一篇“原创背景”的，啧。但她丝毫也不打算点开来看看，一个就已经够她受的了，她又不是真的想和自己过不去，明天还有课呢；况且周六就去找他算账了，现在先闭上眼睛睡了睡了……

……

啊。

不行。

还是越想越气。

——

至于Ben Solo，他在那天收到女孩“极其希望再度相约”的答复后也去洗了个澡，一个将近五十分钟的澡。

要不是急着出来将脑中的香艳画面付诸文字，他甚至能再洗个五十分钟。没办法，从前所有的美梦都在今天下午过后补上了那张娇俏可爱的面庞——是她在皱着眉难耐地喘息，是她在撒着娇讨要高潮，是她在挂着泪珠软着嗓子求饶……是他的小姑娘，是他的Rey。

Ben随便擦了擦头发，就迫不及待地打开了电脑，敲敲打打查查改改直到第二天凌晨快三点。在发表时，他登录的是一个同人网站——

User name or email: **M_RT**

Password: **Matt_the_radar_technician**


	6. Chapter 6

生了一晚上闷气，Rey此刻正坐在专业楼里灌着Espresso，double shot那种。

原本，她还在纠结Ben Solo到底记不记得前世的种种——可能记得，可能不记得，可能只记得一小部分……但思考了一圈后，她发现这丝毫不影响自己去揍肿那张俊脸。因为归根结底，就是Ben心中有一个叫作Kira的小……算了算了……算了个鬼！这到底是他上辈子的朱砂痣，还是这一世的白月光？莫非在自己遇到Ben之前，他身边都有过这么一位让他埋在心头不愿忘记的“天生一对”？

就挺没意思的。Ben要是记得之前的一切，就证明Kira在他心中的地位稳稳地压着她一头；而要是他并不记得，什么都不知道，啧，那更可悲了——潜意识啊，Ben在潜意识里都想到上一世的“Kylo Ren”了，却没有把他交给“Rey”。

非要说的话，这东西也没谁对谁错的。但女孩的心口就是埂得难受，嗓子眼里也堵着一口气上不来下不去。她瞟了一眼挂钟——现在是上午九点三十五，她的下节课就在十分钟后……罢了，又不是没这样干过，至少这次翘课，自己不会再于临走前和导师打上一架了，咳。况且，下节课的老师也不是Luke Skywalker。

“Ben？我有点事需要现在见你，方便的话给我一个地址？一个能说话的地方就行。”

——

Ben Solo陷入了沉思。不知道自己直接将住处的地址发过去，会不会显得有些孟浪？小姑娘会不会因此对他有什么看法啊……说说而已，他可激动着呢，从撂下手机后就一直站在窗边各种张望，胸口也甜丝丝地弥漫着喜悦和期待。

不过有一说一，现在这幅景象，总觉得有种莫名的既视感……啊对，自己的第一篇小说里不是也描述过这样的场景吗？真好，Kylo在舰桥上等到了Kira，他则会在公寓里等来自己的女孩。所以说啊，自己在见到她的第一眼就知道是她，他的Rey，他的。那么，原本计划在周六的告白，是不是也可以提前至今天呢……

总之，似乎没人觉得这一次约见有任何的突兀之处。也对，“又不是没这样干过”。只不过，真到了那个时刻，事态的发展还是出乎了二人的意料。

首先对于Rey，她刚按完门铃，一个高大的黑影就为她打开了门。那正是Ben，他穿得比较居家，黑衣黑裤都是柔软的棉料，浓密的黑色卷发有些凌乱，也没戴眼镜……是、是他来了啊，那自己就不会再怕了。不，她还是怕的，因为他如果来了，就会为了救自己而死，义无反顾地替她挡下无所不能的宿命，义无反顾……

而Ben呢，则是还没来得及打招呼就看到面前的少女毫无征兆地蓄起了满眼的泪水，然后一颗一颗地砸在门口的地毯上。“Rey？Rey……你怎么了？怎么又哭了……又是考试的事吗？你、你先进来吧，进来慢慢说……”他赶忙请Rey进屋，甚至都没意识到自己已经擅自搂住了她的肩头。但女孩却没打算“慢慢说”，或是压根就没能听清男人方才的话。

“……谁、谁让你来救我了？你心里有别人……有别人……就不要来招惹我啊，你个卑鄙的混球，混球……你让我记了你一辈子，还不够，现在又来一辈子……既然你只能想起那个什么Kira的，你当初干嘛要把命给我？你是不是就等着回归原力后去找她呢……等等！怪不得你都不来找我，十年！你一次都没出现过！你个混蛋！你藏得还真好、还真好，原力链接时一点端倪都没有……混蛋……凭什么只有我记着你的份儿，凭什么我还要记得？我就、我就应该也什么都不知道，然后和你井水不犯河水，你找你的Kira去，也别、别来打扰我，最后吃亏的总是我……我说你怎么第一次就进步那么快，原来你早就经验丰富了！那你倒是装什么装，我都紧张死了……混蛋，你是不是把用在她身上的手段又如数拿来应付我？我真后悔每次揍你时都手下留情……”

Rey自己也不知道自己噼里啪啦地都说了些什么，她只是坐在沙发上一边抽噎一边用手背抹眼泪，并一次次推开Ben小心翼翼想要递过来的纸巾。

“呃……Rey啊……”等到女孩貌似暂时说完了，Ben终于摸了摸鼻梁插上了话，“你是不是……是不是看了我写的东西……你知道，那只是个故事，不是真的……我是说，我们不会那样的，我不会像Kylo一样丢下你，你也不会像Kira一样，孤寂一生的……”到底要不要告诉她，她就是自己肖想了许久的“Kira”？

“什么、什么写的东西？你知道我在说什么吗？你到底记不记得？”Rey错愕了一秒，转而更加地愤怒了，“你都记得，是吧？也是，也不可能随随便便就起出‘Kylo Ren’这个名字……那更好，你现在告诉我Kira是怎么回事，我听完后保证再也不会来烦你。反正你这里和我家也不是一个方向，不是天大的巧合我们也不会遇到……”

“就是我写的第一篇小说……你刚刚不是在说里边的剧情吗？”但说实话，神经稍微有点敏感性的都能发觉，这之中一定有什么问题，“Rey，我应该记得什么吗？告诉我，我是不是应该记得什么？”

第一篇小说……里边的剧情？

“你当初离开Luke，去了First Order，成为了Kylo Ren；然后为了情报抓了我，还和我打了一架，然后是Ach-To，Force Bond……你都不记得？”Rey有点迷惑。

“Rey……你确定不是在看完我的小说后做噩梦了？虽然名词不太一样，但这几乎完全就是我写的剧情走向啊。最后Kylo为了救Kira而耗尽了生命力，消散在了空气里，对不对？”但Ben比她还要疑惑。

“明明是你救了我……不对，那你为什么会写这样的故事？”女孩紧紧地盯着男人的脸，生怕错过他任何一丝表情，“还要让女主角叫‘Kira’……”她什么时候和这四个字母有过牵连了？

“我，呃，曾经做过一个梦，里边有一位少女，但我看不见她的脸，也不知道她是谁，咳……她不常来的，我就想为她创作一部小说，让她永远活在里边，和我一起……”他实在是有些不好意思，“这话可能有点老套，但是真的，我觉得你就是她，咳……然后，Kira——听上去不是和Kylo很合得来吗。”

见鬼，她前两天晚上为什么不听评论里的话，“去看看这位作者的第一篇作品吧，后来的这些故事才会更加有味道”。

“哦、哦，这样啊……”欣慰之余，如果真的是这样，那其实就有点尴尬了，自己又该怎么圆之前的一时口快……罢了，纠结什么，哪怕全世界都觉得她疯了，Ben也绝不会放开她，“那我就要告诉你了，你那篇所谓的小说，其实是藏在你心底的记忆，就是上辈子发生的事。大体上应该是。所以，你个……咳，你让我孤零零地多活了十年！现在——我来抓你了，Ben Solo。”

一般情况下，人们并不会轻易就相信这么玄乎的玩意。可现在是Ben，一个在几天前就怀疑过自己世界观的人，他当然没有过多的抵触情绪。梦中的姑娘都走进现实了，那她说有前世今生又有什么不可接受的？更何况，试想一下，如果真的如她所说，他们还有一个前世——Rey又是主动去找他，又是主动亲吻他……自己怎么可能会拒绝这样美好的“事实”？虽说结局是一点都不美好……但至少，他们这不是又有了一次机会吗？会不一样的，会完满收尾的……

所以，去他的雷达，自己早就不信科学了。

“那你……那你能原谅我吗，Rey？”过了良久，Ben才低低地呢喃道，身子也不着痕迹地向着还时不时揉一下眼角的女孩靠近，“虽然我什么都记不得了，但我肯定，无论是‘那个我’还是现在这个我，都不会眼睁睁地看着你离去……不过我保证，这一次，我会保护好你的，不会让那种事再有发生的机会……对不起，Rey，对不起……”

话音刚落，他就一把拥住了仍在撇嘴的Rey，死死地抱在怀里。啊，总觉得这一幕……也好熟悉。

“你，你给我保护好自己就行了，不许来保护我。”Rey因为脸颊埋在他的颈窝里，声音有些闷闷的，“还有，我反正也已经翘掉上午的唯一一节课了——咱们中午吃什么？”

——

就像是封存在骨髓里的情愫，当事情差不多都说开了，二人立马就进入到了一种老夫老妻的氛围中。比如，Ben Solo问了少女有什么口味上的偏爱后，就披上外套准备出门去超市了；比如，Rey回答了一个“肉”字后，就跑过去在男人的喉结上印了一记暂别吻。

当然了，她并不知道自己的这个举动直接导致他在路过某个货架时，迟疑几秒后还是揣了一只白色的小方盒走。又几乎是顺理成章地——回到家也不过才十点半，对于午餐来说，还太早了些。

起因，是Rey非要一起帮忙整理买回来的食材，该预处理的预处理，该放冰箱的放冰箱……翻着翻着，就摸到了那只小盒子。“Ben，很心急？”还真是心有灵犀啊，在他刚出门时，自己还想过抽空去皮下埋植的事。毕竟，她前世也是采用的这个方法，总归熟悉一些，又方便。

“我……我觉得以后会用到的，就顺手……咳。”看着少女冲自己挑了挑眉，Ben竟然红了面颊。也对，他又不像Rey，有着先前的记忆，他是真的在青涩地迈出着步子。说穿了，再多的理论知识，也抵不过没有实战经验。梦里和文中的花样多又能如何了？

“噗，你让我想起上辈子的初夜了，你也是这个表情，扭扭捏捏地说着‘以后可能会’，其实当时就已经想得不得了了……”Rey像是抓住了什么把柄，那也确实是一个把柄，她故意一边做出回忆往事的样子，一边挑衅地笑着问他，“怎么样，这一世你有过经验了吗？要不然我来？我还都记得呢……”

大概是太过嚣张了，还举着东西大放厥词的少女下一秒就被魁梧的男人拦腰抱了起来，然后没几步就被搁在了床上：“我们可以试试啊……sweetheart？”哇哦，这次一开始就解锁了这个称呼。但Rey可不怕他，她就是仗着自己比他“知道”得更多。更重要的，她还不清楚那个MRT与他的关系。有一说一，要是女孩当初就被告知了Kira是自己，那篇同人绝对会让她亢奋得要死。

所以，从褪去衣服到“常规性”的各种亲吻和啃咬，Rey都还算从容，只是轻喘着表示“马马虎虎还不赖……记得别留太显眼的痕迹，我下午还有课呢”。可当男人正式着手料理她的身体时，少女才隐隐地察觉到危机感。Ben正趴伏在她身上玩弄着那对娇小可爱的乳峰，他的下半身虽然还没什么说法，却先要求Rey将双腿环在了自己的腰上；就连Rey也是在不明所以地照做后，才发现了他的无耻用意——这个样子，她不就……不就是自己主动将腿间的私密部位送上前去，贴着那个滚烫的怪物亲近吗……她都能感觉到，它正随着一阵阵脉搏胀得更大，也变得更加硬挺。

至于Ben，他则一副对身下的事情半点不知的样子，似乎自己出手骚扰的真就只有女孩的双乳。洁白绵软的乳肉已经被他宽大的手掌抓揉过了，那几道殷红的指痕就是证据；现在，他正含着一颗粉嫩的乳珠吮吸……哦不，它已经成熟为了玫红，归功于他粗糙的舌苔和灵巧的舌尖，以及在乳晕处印了一圈咬痕的牙齿。而另一边，靠近心脏的那边，小巧的乳峰轻易就被握在了掌心，男人甚至还能同时用拇指和食指捏住这只看似忸怩实则期待至极的乳尖，揉拧的节奏与他用嘴巴照顾的那只保持相同。

觉得差不多时，Ben还交换了一次挑逗的方式——已经被指腹摩擦到充血的，被卷入了湿热的口腔继续舔吻；已经被唇舌调戏直红肿的，则迎来了指尖一下一下的轻抠，每一次都会令她打一个颤，再哼出一声软软的鼻音。

于是，Rey也进一步意识到了他的……恶劣：他让自己夹住他的腰，好像就是为了能更直观地知晓她有多动情。“Sweetheart，看上去你还挺满意的？”“看”个鬼啊，他明明是用那里来回磨蹭了一下，“不过，得先委屈你放开我一会儿了，我得去帮你准备了。”说着，Ben分开了女孩的双腿，让堪堪裹住自己下身的娇软唇瓣在一阵黏黏糊糊的分离声中“放开”了他。这还不算完，男人貌似就怕她没能反应过来自己话里的深意，还耐心地“解释”了一番：“Sweetheart，等一下……你想咬住多久不放都可以。”

讲道理，“那一个初夜”里，Ben可没有放得这么开啊，还是到了第二轮才开始渐渐不安分起来的。可她没能有机会说什么，因为Ben已经趴在了她的腿间，伸手抚摸上了那处湿漉漉的缝隙。“其实，你大可以放心的，我的Rey。”他的中指揉了揉那个虽在吐着爱液，却仍然紧紧闭合着的入口，“各种缘由，我也是有学过很多的。”没等Rey问他“是什么缘由”——她肯定会想问这个——他就率先亲吻上了那颗已经有点兴奋的肉蒂，慢慢地吮进唇间，再用舌尖隔着保护着它的表皮细细揉弄；冷不丁的，他也会突然拨弄几下渐渐紧绷起来的珠粒，然后再讨好地左右舔吮两侧的细嫩花瓣。

首先，整个身体最脆弱敏感的地方被包在一处潮热的空间里轻轻抽吸，间或又有某种弹韧而湿润的触感凑过来勾挑磨砺；与此同时，男人的指腹也一直在四处游走抚弄，但Rey知道，他所不怀好意的目标还是那圈正慢慢放松下来的肌肉。是因为久别重逢吗，还是说这具身体是头一次经历情事……她想，大概是两者都有吧。Ben的每一个动作都扣动着她的心弦，仿佛回到了那个时候，即使只能通过原力链接，每一个细胞也都尖叫着渴求对方，每一个明天都可以是世界末日。

只不过，说是这么说，但对于现在的她来说，还是得从头再经历过一次“初夜”——虽然现在还是白天。Ben很有耐心，从未松懈过对少女花蕊的服侍；温水煮青蛙中，探进她身体里的手指也终于加到了两根。果然啊，嘴上再怎么狂妄，身体还只是个未经人事的小姑娘，紧紧地缠着他不让动，这还只是手指啊……好在，自己也不是没写过初夜，咳。他没有急着抽动指节，而是小心翼翼地向上微微勾起各种角度，然后来回摸索，一点点地试探到最合适的那个。

他要找的，是“传说中”的一块凸起，一般会比较粗糙，于女生充分享受到情爱中的乐趣后才会显现在前壁上的某处。很显然，外部那么周到的服务一定会让Rey尝到甜头的，这块组织其实并不难找。Ben稍微调整了一下，确保指甲不会碰到她娇嫩的内壁后，才缓缓地用指腹画着圈按摩起了这处敏感带。能感觉到，女孩确实很喜欢这滋味。没揉几下，她的呻吟就软得一塌糊涂，双腿也不由自主地分到最开；而令人难以置信的是，她虽然是绷紧了全身的肌肉，甬道的入口却是愈发地松软，跳动中还不断有黏滑的汁液被挤出来，顺着男人的手掌滴落在床单上。

这时，Ben才开始有小幅度的抽动，让滑嫩的粘膜尝试着习惯这样的运动方式，也是从按揉和抠挖的风味变为摩擦和戳弄。Rey已经有浅浅的哭叫了，泛着黏液的腔壁也在竭力试图绞住他的手指——他觉得，她这应该是想上主菜了吧。于是，男人最后搅了搅泥泞不堪的禁地，然后探身捡起被少女扫拂到地上的安全套，按照盒身上的说明正确地戴上了。这玩意还有点讲究。

做完这一切，他就当着Rey的面，将那只手上残余的爱液涂在了刚配置好防护措施的野兽上；甚至，他还在女孩羞耻的目光中，又伸手从她的身下刮取了些许，慢悠悠的动作说不清是在做更充分的准备，还是在就着她的体液自我抚慰。

初次挤进来的过程，和之前那次有点像。因为准备得很到位，所以倒是没什么明显的疼痛。但就是胀，身体被撑得很开，能清晰地感觉到他的棱角刮过颤抖连连的内壁，一路攻入最深的位置。不过，嵌合的全程，他都在用拇指摩挲她身下的那颗珠粒，细密的快感很大程度上地消解了Rey的不适，也让她更快地回到了情动的最佳状态。娇小的少女忽然弓起了腰身，揽住男人脖子的同时还在他的嘴唇上偷了一个啄吻；接着，她就这么搂着Ben躺了回去，让他也不得不低下身子，和她挨得很近。

这是个信号。他便追着又吻住了Rey的双唇，并且撬开了她的牙关，将自己索要的发展成一个缠绵的舌吻。他的身下也随即有了动作，缓缓地退至最外围，再蛮横地冲撞到发出一记湿黏的闷响。倒是有一个小插曲：抽动了两三个回合，Ben貌似想起了什么，随后就一把拽过自己的被子，将它团出一个合适的厚度后垫在了女孩的腰下。

这才对嘛，角度和高度都最方便顶弄她身体里的那些个贪吃的部位了。先是靠近前端的那块，刚被用来彻底打开她身体的那块，碾上去后会令本就夹得特别用力的腔壁再度紧缩一次，整个甬道也无端泛起一股汹涌的爱潮；再推开凑上来撒娇的软肉直接抵住另一处软韧的门扉，就能让少女在一阵酸麻中发出甜糯的哭腔，又偷偷地用那里小口小口地吮吻他。

“Rey？Sweetheart？我有达到‘那个我’的水平吗？”开玩笑，前世的自己怎么想都应该是个大龄处男……虽然这一世理论上来讲也是，咳，但不一样，这一世自己可是悉心学习了很多资料，就是为了能在文字的世界中好好照料自己的小姑娘。所以，他对此很有信心。

而Rey的回答也确实让他十分得意——她哼叫着一串乱七八糟的娇嗔，腿间却在一阵极致的收紧后骤然放松，接踵而至的是剧烈的痉挛跳动，以及不断从交合的缝隙向外流淌的清液。他们都知道这是什么，Ben更是心情大好，理所应当会不顾她的阻止、坏心地抽身而出。于是，几十分钟前还张扬叫嚣的少女，便当场用迷乱不已的高潮反应拆了自己的台。液流带着体温淋在了男人腰腹的肌肉上，再混着他皮肤上的薄汗一起浸透身下的被褥。

“看样子，我及格了？”Ben假惺惺地谦虚着，又结结实实地顶回了她高潮中的美味躯体。并且，他总会在一番凶狠的抽动后突然退出来，只为欣赏那道女孩无论如何也忍不回去的甘霖。任她怎么怒斥或是告饶，男人都决计要榨出她的每一滴汁液。

但是吧，性事这东西也挺公平的。他想取走她的液体，就势必也得交出自己的。Ben是很想直接将自己的小姑娘灌饱。然而不行，这种事还是得她自己来作主，要不然就是他找时间去趟医院，就是可惜今天了，可也不是没别的方法能过一下瘾……紧接着，Rey就在模模糊糊中看到身前的男人恋恋不舍地抽了出来，又万般稳妥地取下那只盛着不少东西的乳胶套，然后——将里边还留有一丝体温的粘稠白浆尽数倒在了她的肚子上。不止如此，他还用那个余韵中也不容小觑的器物沾着这玩意在她的小腹上蹭来蹭去。

“你！我的天啊……Monster！”Rey浑身上下没有一丝力气，只能毫无震慑力地冲他呲了呲牙。

“乖，让它多留一会。”Ben则毫无压力，他还顺势躺了下来，将调整着呼吸的少女圈进了怀里，并亲吻了她的额角，“之后我会抱你去清理的，你都不用动……现在，先休息会儿吧，sweetheart。”

Rey挑了挑眉不置可否。随他吧，反正自己现在连翻身的力气都没有，更别提洗澡了，说不定连下午那节课都成了问题，啧。不过说起来，可能是刚做完一场吧，她没由来地就想到了那堆同人文——现在看来，那可都是自己与Ben的E级作品啊。

“Ben，”女孩懒懒地哼了一声，眼睛都已经眯起来了，“你应该也知道吧，有个人给你写十八禁同人，在你的读者里还挺有名气的，叫什么MRT……一想到有人在写我们的小黄文，总觉得哪里怪怪的，尤其他好像还花样挺多……”

“我想应该不会再有了。Sweetheart，你都已经躺在我的床上了，我还给自己写什么同人文啊？”

……？


End file.
